VINTAGE
by Chrysmas
Summary: VOCALOID, losing to the popular hallyu wave of K-POP, agree to adapt Korean POP into their music, to create VO-K-LOID. Worrying about auditions, the new generation of completely human auditionees wait to show off their talents. But is it really as easy as passing auditions? The VOCALOIDS, mentors to the new trainees might teach them that there's more to VOCALOID. ACCEPTING OCs!


Vintage

I am a new author to Fanfiction, and I finally decided to debut with a Vocaloid OC fic. I am new to the Vocaloid fanfiction, but I have a decent idea of the individual vocaloids.

I can't update very often, but expect monthly updates at the very latest.

I have a basic plot outline set up, but it isn't set to stone, so please comment if you guys are willing to give some constructive criticism.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid, just the plotline that I will use in the making of this!

NOTE: I may not make your OC the exact icon that you had in mind, be aware before you submit one, while I will stay as true to their character as possible, he/she may turn out a little different than your imagination. Regarding sexuality… please understand that I may not get enough Vocaloids that match yours in some cases, be assured, I can create one for you if you are bothered! In fact, I may ask you to make one if I can't! In case of boyfriends/girlfriends and other significant factors, I will attempt to make contact with you about these details beforehand. I will try my best, so no bashing!

IF POSSIBLE, PLEASE PM Chrysmas THE INFO!

VINTAGE

The flyer lay innocently on his thigh, provoking him as he read the requirements for the nth time.

Rules: Must audition solo. We will evaluate on musicality, first impression, , and amount of preparation. Your song selection must be one of the previous VOCALOID songs. No exceptions. Be prepared. More details given once form is submitted.

Kaide sighed deeply. He ran his fingers through his dark brown bangs and considered the odds. He had dreamt of being a singer at VOCALOID ENTERTAINTMENT, but now he wasn't sure if he could. He had seen thousands of submissions online, and who knew how many offline. Looking at the puddle in front of him he lightly dipped the rubber soles of his running shoes in it.

A sudden push into his side startled him, and his entire shoe soaked in the puddle.

"The fu-!" he began, only to stop at the sight of his best friend and YouTube partner, Wren.

She grinned a little, "I'm so glad you finally stopped swearing all the time! It's a lot more attractive than using it like your first language," she teased brightly, jabbing him in the side with her index finger.

"Ugh, at least give me some warning! My shoe is soaked, and you know how weird wet socks feel," he groaned, pitying himself for ever befriending this girl.

"That should be the least of your worries, oppa. VOCALOID auditions are in a month, and I can't match up to people who have won singing competitions! I just can't!"

"Chill, you're the best singer I know," he said aboveboard. "No one has your voice."

She flashed him a braces laced smile, "Thanks. You have to tell them not to judge by my brace face and ignore my height. And my ears. My ears are weird."

He decides not to say something nice to her like "actually, I may think you're beautiful, but you know whatevs" and instead tells her he'll go first. Kaide is a man, he thinks as he stands up. I am a-

"Shit! My feet are soaked!" Kaide gasps as Wren sternly glares at him. "I really tried," he defends, "but I find it difficult to find cute girl six inches shorter than me scary."

**OC Form**

**Full name (Include international names if applicable):**

**Nickname (If applicable):**

**Gender:**

**Birthday (Please include the year born, this is set in 2014):**

**Age (Please do the math):**

**Basic Appearance (Build):**

**Appearance (First impression):**

**Eye Color & General Size of them:**

**Hair Color:**

**Hair Type (Straight, curly, wavy, thin, thick?):**

**Sexuality:**

**Fashionista? Type of Fashion:**

**Hometown:**

**Nationality:**

**Current location (Before being scouted) -**

**Personality (Don't be too perfect) -**

**Family (Pets included)-**

**Biography:**

**Past (Brief, not too dramatic)-**

**Likes (Don't write an essay!):**

**Dislikes (3~5 biggies):**

**Phobias:**

**Love is?:**

**Happiness is?:**

**Music is?:**

**Up for a boyfriend/girlfriend in this story?:**

**Other characteristics (Limp? Really tall? In a wheelchair?):**

**Musical History (what spurred them to begin?):**

**Music Abilities:**

**(For singers) Voice Type:**

**Preferred instrument(s) (if applicable, no more than 3):**

**Favorite kind of music:**

**Strongest musical ability:**

**Weakest musical trait:**

**Occupation (May be part time):**

**Miscellaneous Talents:**

**What they think on Vocaloids:**

**Extras:**

**E-mail (Strongly suggested for Google docs, you can make a fake one just for this if you have privacy issues. I want to chat with possible contenders or the OC owners that I am choosing):**

**(Really sorry if it's too detailed, but I want to be concise)**

EXAMPLE TO CLARIFY SECTIONS (my OC)

Full name: Wrenaglade Ryu

Nickname (If applicable): Wren, Wrennie

Gender: Female

Birthday (Please include the year born, this is set in 2014): February 13, 1997

Age (Please do the math): 17

Basic Appearance (Build): Of a very slim, lean figure. Has a dancer's long thin body. She is short, standing at about 5 foot 2. Her legs are extremely long, but she has virtually no chest.

Appearance (First impression): Rather small and petite. Someone you think is pretty, yet rather as a sister that you want to show off.

Eye Color & General Size of them: Hazel. She has wide, large eyes and double eyelids. Long eyelashes as well, but vertically, aren't that large.

Hair Color: Dark brown hair (naturally)

Hair Type (Straight, curly, wavy, thin, thick?): Straight and on the thinner side of medium.

Sexuality: heterosexual/straight

Fashionista? Type of Fashion?: Absolutely. She follows the trends, but tweaks it to her style.

Hometown: Seoul, South Korea

Nationality: French-Korean

Current location (Before being scouted) - Washington, USA (not DC)

Personality (Don't be too perfect)- She's got a sense of humor that everyone can acknowledge. Wren is quite a sweet, honest, smart girl. On the flip side, she has a tendency to doubt new people for some time or work herself too hard. She has some prejudice, no matter how much she tries to change. She comes off as a shy mouse at first, but once (and only once) she gets her nerves together her bright and confident side appears. Her confidence is a quiet one, but ever present. She has confidence and a certain something that pulls people in.

Family (Pets included)- Mom, Dad

Siblings: (Eldest) brother Kai, (Middle) Aria

Pets: Mark(ie) [Pomeranian dog], Jackson [Toyger Cat]

Biography: A girl living in a tiny urban city in WA, she was planning to go to UW before being accepted. She is a famous YouTuber with her partner, Kaide.

Past (Brief): When she was young, she accidentally had a few accidents involving knocking over the pointy decorations in the house which gave her a slight voice change in the future, slightly deeper, and resulted in lost sight in her right eye. Other than that, she began YouTubing in 2009, but only got recognition in 2011.

Likes (Don't write an essay!): Reading, Composing, vlogging, baking, photography

Dislikes (3~5 biggies):Lies, loss of privacy, cooking, math, and allergies

Phobias: Abondonment, pointy things, and people who smoke/do drugs

Love is?: Something sweet and cherished, she fantasizes a lot; yet she is too shy to honk of boyfriends cause she wants the one

Happiness is?: Music, love, steadiness, and acknowledgement

Music is?: Expressing, being, loving

Up for a boyfriend/girlfriend in this story?: Yes

Other characteristics (Limp? Really tall? In a wheelchair?): She has large, elf shaped ears that really bug her, fair skin, earrings, and braces.

Musical History (what spurred them to begin?): YouTube singers and cover dancers got her into it, and after finally getting a mic and camera from her parents, she started a long career of music

Music Abilities: Singing, Dance (modern, hip hop, jazz), and composing

Preferred instrument(s) (if applicable, no more than 3): Cello, guitar

Favorite kind of music: K-POP

Strongest musical ability: Strong, lower octave vocals and dance

Weakest musical trait: Small range (she has to resort to head voice if it gets too high)

Occupation (May be part time): Bubble Tea shop worker

Miscellaneous Talents: Soccer, archery, snowboarding

What they think on Vocaloids: Thinks of them as amazing and incredible role models

Extras: Has a large collection of clothes and shoes and girly things. Laughs a lot. A little slow/dense. Collects cards. Sucks at all card games, rocks at board games.

E-mail (Strongly suggested for Google docs, you can make a fake one just for this if you have privacy issues. I want to chat with possible contenders or the OC owners that I am choosing): I will let those that pass know ;)


End file.
